Le Labo
by Pyroptose
Summary: Comme tous les matins, Shiho se rend à son laboratoire pour y mener des recherches sur différents type de poisons, mais cette fois ci, quelqu'un l'y attend de pied ferme... Après Kilo India Romeo, voici ma toute nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mais sachez que la diffusion ne sera pas régulière, donc n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter à votre liste d'histoires suivies !
1. NEUROTOXIQUE

_Science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme._

 _Rabelais_

* * *

 _ **LE LABO**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : neurotoxique_

Le silence de la nuit résonne encore dans la ruelle. Le bruit de quelques voitures au loin et le vent dans les arbres se laissent entendre, tandis que l'éclairage public, bientôt supplanté par la lueur orange du soleil se levant entre les bâtiments, grésille encore dans la rue où la jeune femme marche.

Elle passe la porte des locaux de l'entreprise pharmaceutique, puis, une fois à l'intérieur, utilise son badge pour pointer. Un cliquetis se fait entendre tandis qu'elle franchis le tourniquet. La femme de l'accueil la salue mais elle n'y prête quasiment pas attention, se dirigeant directement vers les locaux de son centre, une filiale du Groupe Karasuma.

###

Vêtue de sa blouse blanche, boutonnée jusqu'au cou, elle souffle machinalement dans une paire de gants en latex, avant de les enfiler. Elle se trouve devant la porte de son laboratoire, et sans réfléchir entre la combinaison de chiffre sur le clavier numérique pour l'ouvrir.

Seul son assistant-chef est présent de si bon matin devant sa paillasse.

Le laboratoire ne possède pas de fenêtre, et dans le noir, n'est éclairé qu'à la lueur bleue des lampes à UV que l'assistant utilise, masqué par le matériel de chimie et l'électronique d'acquisition numérique.

– Bonjour Sherry. Tu est en retard ce matin, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Elle le fixe avec un air mauvais, le visage à peine visible, simplement éclairé par des nuances de bleus, donnant un air cadavérique à la jeune métisse.

– Enfin, ça ne vous ressemble pas... Lâche-t-il, penaud, malgré la différence d'age entre eux deux.

– Du nouveau ?

– Non, rien. Mais...

– Quoi ?

– Il... Il vous attend, dans l'annexe.

Les traits du visage de la jeune métis se tendent instantanément. Elle sert la mâchoire.

– Très bien, continuez ce que vous faites.

###

– N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Dire qu'une si petite quantité de ce liquide puisse tuer si facilement des centaines de personnes innocentes... Prononce t-il de dos, en portant une fiole à la hauteur de ses yeux, pour en observer la surface dans l'éprouvette solidement sellée.

Il se retourne, le visage à moitié éclairée par les néons sautillants et grésillants de la pièce, puis se rapproche de Shiho. Il place sa tête à côté de la sienne afin qu'ils puissent touts deux voir la fiole de près, en lui tenant fermement l'épaule opposée.

– Et tu sais pourquoi c'est si magnifique Sherry ?

Elle ne répond pas, considérant que c'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, le laissant simplement sentir son rythme respiratoire s'accélérer dans cette étreinte forcée.

– Ce liquide, dans cette fiole, tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait de l'eau ? Ils semblent si similaires, mais avec des conséquences tellement opposées...

– C'est un neurotoxique de classe militaire, Gin. Finit-elle par murmurer.

– Oh, mais elle parle, c'est magnifique. Racontes-moi, que t'arriverais tu si tu en buvais ? Lui demande-t-il en frottant le bout de la fiole contre ses lèvres.

– La dose mortelle est de 5 nanogrammes. ça fait bien moins d'un millilitre de solution. D'abord, il n'y a pas de douleur...

– Oui, et ensuite ?

– Soixante seconde plus tard, le sujet perd la vue, puis il commence à suffoquer. De la mousse apparaît à la commissure de ses lèvres. Soixante-dix secondes plus tard il se met à convulser par terre. Après son cerveau est foutu, et l'arrêt du cœur ne prend pas beaucoup plus temps...

– Et c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Là encore elle ne répond pas, préférant détourner le regard.

– Tu as du talent... Beaucoup de talent... C'est étonnant tu sais, de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi... Mais il te manque quelque-chose... Tu sais ce que c'est ?

– Non, je ne sais pas... Prononce-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

– Tu est une putain de victime. Et c'est pas ce que je veux... Alors pour remédier à cela, tu vas faire une petite piqûre, dis-t-il en sortant une seringue de sa poche, encore emballée dans son plastique, avant de la lui donner.

– Déballe-la !

Sherry reste avec la seringue dans les mains. Elle baisse la tête.

– C'est le cinquième ce mois-ci...

– Oui, mais c'est le premier que tu vas licencier toi même. Je ne veux plus que tu sois une victime...

– Mais une meurtrière, c'est ça ? Lui lance-t-elle, dépitée.

Un sourire illumine le visage de Gin. Il dégaine son arme et pointe le bout du canon sur la tête de la jeune femme.

– 10...9...

###

– Ah Sherry, j'ai du nouveau...

Elle s'approche de lui, les mains dans le dos, fuyant le regard de son assistant-chef.

– Vous allez bien Sherry ?

Elle fait un pas en arrière, mais Gin surgit par derrière, sortant le l'annexe, et la laisse s'enfoncer sur le bout du canon, pointé entre ses reins.

– 4...3...

Shiho détourne la tête et plante l'aiguille dans l'épaule de son assistant avant que celui-ci n'ai rien eu le temps de faire, lui envoyant directement l'intégralité du contenu, soit plus de dix milles fois la dose létale.

– C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?

– C'est un anesthésiant, se dépêche-t-elle de lui dire.

– Mais, il ne fonctionne pas, je ne sens rien !

La jeune scientifique craque, ne soutenant pas le fait de tuer arbitrairement

– P...Pardon...

L'homme comprend, et se jette sur elle. Gin le dégage en lui propulsant un uppercut dans le ventre l'envoyant directement à terre.

– Que le spectacle commence ! lance l'homme en noir, mi-amusé, mi-fasciné.

L'assistant commence à se convulser au sol, et comme prévu, Gin est heureux de voir apparaître de la mousse blanche à la commissure de ses lèvres.

– JE VOIES PLUS RIEN ! crie l'homme avec le peu de souffle qu'il lui reste, continuant de gesticuler anarchiquement

Shiho essaye de tourner le dos, mais Gin l'agrippe par les épaules et la force à contempler les conséquences de ses actions.

– Regarde Shiho comment il souffre. Contemple le mal que tu lui as fait ! Ressent et apprécie.

La jeune femme essaye vainement de se libérer de son étreinte.

Le cadavre finit par se figer.

– Maintenant, ma belle, jettes cette seringue.

Shiho l'agrippe fermement, et se demande un court instant si elle ne va pas utiliser les restes sur l'homme en noir qui se tient derrière elle.

– Fais ce que je te dis.

Elle s'exécute, et place la seringue et la fiole dans un conteneur marqué de symbole « biohazard »

###

Il se place devant elle, et lui replace une mèche derrière l'oreille.

– Maintenant qu'on est seuls, dis-moi, comment te sens tu ? Est-ce que tu est toujours une victime ?

demande-t-il avec une fausse compassion, comportement qu'il n'a exclusivement qu'avec elle.

– Plus complètement...

– Non, maintenant, tu es coupable, et cela n'est pas près de changer.

– Comment-ça ?

Il se met alors à lui murmurer à l'oreille.

– Demain tu changes de labo. Fini les petites recherches sur les neurotoxiques.

– Je ne ferais plus de poison ?

– Pas vraiment.

Il s'amuse avec ses cheveux, et lui parle de plus en plus bas dans l'oreille.

– On veux que tu nous fasse de la drogue.

Il l'embrasse dans le cou.

La plus puissante qui sois.

Celle qui donne la jeunesse éternelle.


	2. SILVERBULLET

_**Chapitre 2 : SilverBullet**_

Shiho s'adosse contre la façade de l'immeuble, la tête enfouie sous la capuche de son sweat noir pour éviter la pluie.

La Porsche noire qu'elle attend s'arrête à sa hauteur. La vitre de Vodka s'abaisse.

– Monte, Sherry, lui lança-t-il. Beau jean au passage !

– La ferme, Vodka, lui assène aussitôt l'homme assis à côté de lui.

La jeune femme s'installe à l'arrière, derrière Gin, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas croiser son regard.

– Le labo dans lequel on t'emmène est tout neuf. Tu auras une équipe, et des instruments à la pointe de la technologie. Tu peux dire merci à ta sœur. C'est grâce à elle qu'on a l'argent.

– Pour faire quoi ? S'autorise-t-elle à demander.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Ce n'est pas possible. On ne peut pas rester jeune éternellement.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle observa dans le rétroviseur un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Gin.

– Tu verra bien... Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit ce sur quoi ils travaillaient ? Ah non, c'est vrai, ils sont morts quand tu était bébé !

###

Gin avait accompagné Shiho jusqu'à son nouveau lieu de travail. Nouvelle couverture sous l'identité d'une entreprise de recherche et développement dans les engrais. Les fonds soulevés et blanchi avaient permis de racheter les labos d'une entreprise qui avait délocalisé quelques mois plus tôt.

Le laboratoire où officierait la jeune femme, le 23b de l'aile nord, celui qui concentrait le fleuron des instruments de chimie organique débordait de technologie si bien qu'il restait peu de place pour la liberté de mouvement des chercheurs.

Pour le moment, ils étaient seuls, l'ouverture des locaux étant prévue pour le lendemain. Gin pose son chapeau sur une table, et son manteau sur une chaise juste à côté, sur laquelle il s'assoit, en en profitant pour s'allumer une cigarette.

– Il y a 25 ans, ton père a fait sa thèse sur les organismes pouvant rajeunir. Des sortes de petites méduses il paraît... Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il a poursuivi dans cette voie et est devenu une sommité en la matière.

– Ça je le sais déjà.

Elle remarque alors qu'un de ses sourcils sursauta. Mauvais signe pour elle, qui avait appris à saisir les moindres variations de son visage.

– Une cellule humaine ne peut se répliquer qu'une cinquantaine de fois, après le matériel génétique est trop abîmé pour que ce processus continue. Donc les cellules arrêtent de se diviser, et accumulent de plus en plus mutations jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent incapable d'effectuer la tâche qui était la leur. Plus de collagène dans la peau, les neurones qui déconnent, problèmes de reins, muscles qui se flétrissent... Enfin, c'est ce que racontait ton père dans ses conférences auxquelles j'étais obligé d'assister pour son futur recrutement, car son profil intéressait en haut lieu.

– Et comme personne a part l'organisation ne voulais financer ses recherches, il a fini par accepter de venir.

– Exact. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu le sais déjà. Il a rencontré ta mère, bla bla bla , bébé, bla bla bla, deuxième bébé... Cependant il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas.

Gin se dirige alors vers une armoire métallique grise, avec plusieurs tiroirs permettant de classer les dossiers dans l'ordre alphabétique. Il parcourt plusieurs dossiers avant d'en ressortir un, ayant visiblement subit les affres du temps.

– Voilà ce qu'on a pu sauver de l'incendie qui leur a coûté la vie, lui dit-il en lui tendant le dossier.

Shiho le saisit des deux mains, et tourne le dos à l'homme en noir pour l'ouvrir.

– Tes parents formaient un duo très efficace. Ton père trouvait et comprenait les problèmes, et ta mère les résolvait. Après un ou deux ans de recherches, les premiers résultats sont apparus.

– Le... SilverBullet …

– Oui, le joyau de leurs recherches. Une véritable prouesse technique. Il avaient détourné un virus pour injecter au cœur de toutes les cellules des nouveaux codes génétiques. Ils avaient trouvé comment stopper le vieillissement en permettant aux cellules de se reproduire à l'infini.

– Mais il y a forcément une ombre au tableau, je me trompe ? lâche-t-elle en poursuivant sa lecture, fébrile, et légèrement tremblotante.

– Au bout d'une vingtaine d'année après l'injection, les cellules se mettent à déconner, et ça part en cancer généralisé. Mais la grande majorité des sujets ne survit pas à la prise de virus. Tes parents travaillaient sur une version améliorée quand ils sont décédés. Ils jouaient à être dieu sans demander la permission... Ils ne voulaient pas seulement arrêter le vieillissement, mais l'inverser. Mais cette version n'a jamais vu le jour...

– C'est pour ça que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

– Le Boss dit que tu est prête, et que le temps presse.

– Comment-ça ?

– Il veut cette nouvelle version. Maintenant.

Dans l'incompréhension, Shiho laissa tomber une feuille du dossier. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser, mais son contenu l'interpella.

– Ne me dites pas que …

– Si, nous testons ces molécules sur des sujets humains depuis plusieurs années.

Sous les yeux de la jeune femme, se déroulait la liste des individus ayant pris le SilverBullet. Tous étaient décédés.

– Est ce que cette liste est exhaustive, Gin?

– Non, il manque une personne.

– Et qui est est-elle ?

– Tu le sauras en temps voulus. D'ici là, pond nous un truc qui fais rajeunir, sans effet secondaires.

– Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, et quand bien même ce serait fini, je serais libre ?

Gin s'approche d'elle, et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Oui, tu pourra aller où tu le souhaite, à condition que ta sœur et toi continuiez de bien travailler.

– Et si je démissionnes ?

– Ne dit pas de bêtises, Sherry...

– Quoi tu me tuerais ?

Pour la première fois, elle arriva à saper la répartie de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle fut aussi surprise que lui. Jamais elle n'aurais pensé qu'il ne veuille pas lui avouer qu'il la tuerais, ou alors c'est parce qu'il en serai incapable ?

– Je te traquerais jusqu'au bout du monde. Sois-en certaine.

Sans dire plus un mot il remet son blouson et son chapeau, avant de se raviser, comme perturbé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Prend tes marques, prend le temps de lire le dossier en profondeur. Je passerais te chercher ce soir.

Dès demain tu devra te mettre au travail. Le Boss veut des résultats rapidement.

Il disparut derrière le battement de la porte coupe feu. Restée seule, Shiho s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié son paquet et son briquet. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et s'alluma une des cigarettes de l'homme en noir, fauchée par le sentiment d'impuissance. La fumée s'élevait dans la pièce , et lui faisait penser au temps que l'organisation lui brûlait, en la retenant prisonnière des laboratoires de chimie.

Elle pensait à cet instant qu'elle venait de prendre la perpétuité tant ce qui lui était demandé lui semblait infaisable. Peut-être un jour aurait-t-elle à s'enfuir pensa-t-elle...

Mais au final, elle ne savait pas ce qui la retiendrait le plus : l'organisation, ou cet homme, Gin , se demanda-t-elle en crachant la dernière volute de fumée que sa cigarette lui offrit.

– Au travail...

* * *

 _ **Dites moi si vous souhaitez une suite.**_


	3. DESACCORD

Shiho reposa sa fourchette. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas très faim.

– Tu sais je suis ta sœur, tu peux tout me dire.

Après avoir esquissé une moue rébarbative, Shiho se décida à parler.

– Je suis un peu inquiète pour tes braquages. Tu pourrais te faire tuer par la police, où même par l'Organisation elle même. Après tout, les braqueurs c'est pas ce qui manque... Prononça-t-elle presque en murmurant tant elle détestait ce qu'elle disait.

– Non, ils ne pourraient pas, ils tiennent trop à toi, ils ne voudraient pas te perdre. Et pour la police... C'est le risque du métier. Tu pense en avoir pour combien de temps pour trouver cette nouvelle formule ?

– Aucune idée... Peut-être qu'il faudra qu'on aille chercher notre liberté nous mêmes.

– Pas forcément, Shiho...

– Comment-ça ?

– J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... Je pense qu'il peut nous aider.

La cadette fronça les sourcils.

– Tu le connais bien ? Qui c'est ?

– Je pense qu'il est honnête avec moi.

Elle se pencha vers sa sœur, et abaissa le son de sa voix.

– Rye. C'est son nom de code. Tu en a entendu parler ?

– Non. Mais fais attention quand même.C'est peut-être Gin qui veut nous tester. Ou nous pièger...

###

Shiho, après avoir déjeuné avec sa sœur en ville, était revenue dans son laboratoire. Cette fois, il grouillait. Cinq autres chercheurs l'occupaient désormais. Elle passa la porte et rentra sans saluer personne. Elle parlait avec eux le moins possible. Sûrement les séquelles du meurtre qu'elle a été poussée à commettre, se surprenait-elle à penser tandis que sa tasse de café finissait de se remplir.

La première étape dans sa tête, était de reproduire le travail de ses parents, pour découvrir jusqu'où ils étaient parvenus. Étant donné qu'aucun flacon, qu'aucun échantillon n'avait subsisté, il fallait repartir de zéro et tout reproduire.

Elle se dirigeait vers l'étuve où sont entreposées toutes les souches virales à 40,5 degrés Celsius, lorsqu'un des chercheurs lui barra le passage.

– Ça suffit ! lui lança l'homme. Shiho eu un mouvement de recul, et derrière sa frange, son front plissé témoignait d'une certaine contrariété.

Le chercheur continua.

– On s'est tous parlé ici. Il n'y a que toi qui ne partage rien avec les autres ! Tu est peut être majeure, mais tu dois le respect à tes aînés ! On a tous au moins vingt ans de plus que toi ici ! Tu n'est qu'une gosse ! Tu n'a rien à faire ici, je ne comprend même pas cette mascarade ! Depuis quand les laboratoires font garderie, merde ? s'emporta-t-il.

Un blanc se fit entendre.

– Vous savez ce qui est arrivé au précédent ? Lança-t-elle froidement.

Non ? Aucune idée ?

Eh bien, je l'ai tué. Je suis directement subordonnée à Gin. Le prochain qui s'adresse à moi sur ce ton, il est mort, clama-t-elle à l'assemblée.

Elle se tourna vers le chercheur l'ayant interrompue.

– C'est clair ?

Bien que plus jeune que lui, la jeune femme était aussi grande que lui. Elle fit un pas en sa direction.

– Je n'ai rien entendu.

– Haut et fort lui répondit l'homme, comme dans l'armée sans se dégonfler.

Voyant cela, Shiho lui lança une dernière flèche assassine.

– Je suis peut-être la plus jeune ici. Mais ma qualification est inversement proportionnelle à mon age. Maintenant, poussez vous de mon chemin. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Elle se saisi d'un échantillon, puis referma la porte.

– Ah si, le sol est sale. Grogna-t-elle en désignant un balais de la tête.

###

La journée se déroula sans autre altercation, chacun restant à sa place. Elle ne laissait les autres chercheurs s'occuper que de tâches secondaires, des manipulations élémentaires comme diluer des échantillons, ou préparer des solutions. Pour parvenir à réaliser la première étape, Shiho sait qu'elle doit parvenir à modifier un virus, tâche un peu plus simple à son époque qu'à celle de ses parents, mais qui restait tout de même d'une complexité réquisitionnant tout le talent nécessaire à la réussite de cette opération.

Elle pointa son badge sur la borne du hall du centre de recherches, puis franchit les portes pour sortir du bâtiment. Comme d'habitude, elle remonte la rue sur une centaine de mètre, croisant un groupe de lycéen rentrant chez eux après les cours, lui rappelant ce à quoi elle a été privée.

Mais elle ne ressenti pas tellement d'amertume, finalement, elle se dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas faite pour une vie simple.

La voiture de Gin attendait, garée à côté de l'abri bus. Shiho toqua sur la vitre, puis s'engouffra sur la banquette arrière. Le duo habituel était à l'avant. L'atmosphère de la voiture était déjà chargée, transformée en fumoir par les deux hommes en noir.

– Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai le droit de me déplacer seule ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Vodka embraya et la voiture partit.

La jeune femme pris alors sa position habituelle, un coude sur le rebord, le menton dans la main, en observant l'extérieur.

Soudainement, Gin ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta son mégot, comme si il attendait ce moment pour rompre le silence.

– Comment sont tes nouveaux collègues ?

– Nuls.

Gin ne pu réprimer un sourire. L'Organisation n'avait besoin que d'elle.

– Est-ce qu'il pourraient te ralentir ?

– Je ne crois pas, non. On a fait une petite réunion aujourd'hui. J'ai les choses en main. Les recherches ont débutés. J'essaye de reproduire le Silver Bullet.

– Combien de temps cela va t-il prendre ?

– Un mois peut-être, je penses. Créer de des gènes d'ADN sur commande, c'est du jamais vu. Même si j'ai la liste des ingrédients, j'ai aucune idée de comment ils ont fait, mes parents. Alors en fin compte, ça pourrait peut-être prendre plus qu'un mois. J'en sais rien.

– Le Boss, te donne trois semaines. Ne dort pas si il faut.

Shiho eu un rictus.

– Sinon quoi ? Je suis irremplaçable.

Gin se retourna.

– Sherry. Le boss ne plaisante pas. Si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il te dis, tu sera punie.

Shiho regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Elle haussa les épaules.

* * *

 **Quelle sera la suite selon vous ? Que souhaiteriez vous voir ?**


	4. POWERPOINT

Le professeur descendait les quelques marches qui mènent à la pièce réservée au bricolage, et qu'Ai utilise pour faire de la chimie depuis qu'elle a élu domicile ici.

– Il est tard, je t'amène un café.

– Merci Professeur. Je crois que je vais arrêter pour ce soir, souffle-t-elle, fatiguée.

– Tu en est où ?

Tout deux remontèrent dans le salon, pour boire leur café plus confortablement.

– Et bien après le stimulant qui permet de redonner un coup de fouet au système immunitaire qui combat l'APTX, et redonne temporairement forme adulte, j'essaye de reproduire l'inverse de l'APTX, c'est à dire un virus qui modifie le génome de chaque cellules, mais non pas pour ajouter un gène, mais pour en retirer un, celui qui nous fais ça.

– Et tu sais comment t'y prendre ?

– Oui, là n'est pas le problème, Professeur... Je n'ai pas un matériel suffisant ici. C'est pour ça qu'il me faudrait un échantillon du poison. Au lieu de tout refaire, je n'aurais qu'à le modifier. En attendant, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est améliorer l'antidote temporaire.

Elle porta la boisson chaude à ses lèvres, et bu une gorgée de plus.

– Demain j'aurais vingt trois ans... lâcha-t-elle, sans prévenir.

Agasa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

– Ai, je croyais que tu allais sur tes dix-neuf ans...

– J'ai dit à Kudo que j'avais dix-huit ans, je sais. Je ne voulais pas lui révéler que nous avions une différence d'âge substantiellement plus grande que ce qu'il pensait. Je ne souhaitait pas qu'il me considère comme quelqu'un de plus vieux que lui, et qu'il mette une distance entre nous. C'est bête, je sais, mais... C'est pas comme si ça avais de l'importance, et puis... Il ne me l'a jamais redemandé. C'est mieux comme ça je crois.

– Je vois, ça explique beaucoup de choses, ricana le vieux scientifique.

– Je vous en prie ! Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiment pour lui !

– Mais tu l'aimes, non ?

– On peux dire ça... Pas comme un ami, ou un amant, mais plus comme un petit frère hyperactif. Il faut toujours qu'il ailles fourrer son nez là où il ne faut pas. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'on partage un peu le même destin tous les deux. Qu'on le veuille où non ça rapproche. Et puis, lui aussi veille sur moi... Il m'a déjà sauvé la peau.

Le professeur sembla en proie à un conflit intérieur, ce que remarqua la jeune scientifique.

– Posez-là.

– De quoi ?

– Il y a une question qui vous brûle les lèvres. Je le vois.

Elle bu une autre gorgée. Le professeur l'imita.

– Allez-y, posez-là.

Il sembla chercher ses mots.

– Est...Est-ce que tu penses toujours à lui ?

– Vous voulez parler de...

– Oui. De lui.

Ai marqua une pause. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait trop en dire, elle avait peur d'être jugée.

– Ça m'arrive, oui.

– Et lui ? Il veut te tuer , tu es au courant ?

– C'est faux, répondit-elle avec plus de fermeté, voyant bien que ce jugement qu'elle craignait était bel et bien épidermique chez qui que se soit à qui elle en parle.

Professeur, il aurait déjà pu me tuer, je vous signale. J'étais à quelques mètre de lui,sur le toit de cet hôtel, je ne bougeais pas. Entraîné comme il est, vous croyez vraiment qu'il m'aurait loupé ? Il ne peux pas me tuer. Mais il ne peux pas non plus prétendre vouloir m'épargner. Vous comprenez ?

– Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment cela à pu commencer...

– Je suis comme vous, ne vous en faites pas.

– Ai, c'est un tueur !

– Je sais.

– Il a tué Akemi, ta sœur !

– Oui, et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je suis partie. Ce jour là, il a basculé du mauvais côté. Pourtant par moments, je parvenais à apercevoir le bien en lui. Je pensais pouvoir le ramener du bon côté...

###

 _Il y a plusieurs mois_ :

Gin avait été clair avec elle. Le Silver Bullet devait renaître de ses cendres en trois semaines. Shiho remuait la cuiller dans son café, en faisant des cercles, et elle observait la mousse onctueuse se mélanger et s'amonceler doucement sur le bord de la tasse, comme des protéines dans la centrifugeuse qui tournait à côté d'elle.

Un chercheur entra dans la pièce, mais resta près de l'encadrement de la porte.

– On vous attend en salle de briefing. Tout est prêt, tout le monde est là.

– J'arrive. Allez rejoindre les autres.

Shiho était arrivée à une conclusion évidente. Seule, tenir ce délais serait impossible. Il fallait donc tout expliquer aux autres, qu'ils puissent eux aussi participer.

Elle laissa tomber sa blouse, et la posa sur le rebord de la chaise.

###

Une trentaine de personnes se tenaient assises dans la salle, entourée de cloisons en verre translucide. Un écran blanc au fond de la pièce surmontait un pupitre.

Shiho entra dans la salle. Tous se levèrent comme un seul homme. Elle prit place derrière le pupitre.

– Asseyez-vous.

D'un même mouvement, tous obéirent, sauf une personne qui s'adossait au mur, au fond. Les chercheurs situés aux derniers rangs n'en menaient pas large. Shiho décida de ne pas prêter attention à lui.

Une télécommande blanche était posée sur son pupitre. Elle s'en saisit afin de descendre des volets roulants, permettant de mettre la salle dans la pénombre. La jeune femme fouilla alors la poche de son pantalon, et y pris la clé USB qu'elle gardait, puis l'inséra dans l'ordinateur caché dans le pupitre.

Une première diapositive se projeta sur l'écran derrière elle. Une simple phrase y était inscrite.

 _ **Altération nucléotidique d'un Virus Adéno-Associé (AAV) : fonctionnement, applications, conception.**_

Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

– Qui connais les AAV ? Demanda-t-elle à l'assemblée.

Timidement, des mains se levèrent. Celle de Gin aussi. Shiho eu un rictus.

– Ceux qui ont levé la main, vous restez. Les autres, je ne veux plus vous voir.

* * *

 **Et oui, j'ai craqué, ce chapitre est raconté de manière non linéaire. J'aime bien les flash forward, ou plutôt les prolepses, dans la langue de Ribéry.**

 **Mais c'est pas dit que je continues sur se format pour les autres chapitres, si ça vous déplaît.**

 **Merci à Dr MAD And Co, Blackstorm-1 et Nesple pour leurs commentaires.**


	5. STÉTHOSCOPE

– Donc si je comprend bien, il s'agit de prélever les gènes de cette méduse, responsables pour son rajeunissement, puis de les injecter dans un virus rendu inoffensif pour l'homme affin d'en faire une sorte de médicament, demanda un chercheur au premier rang.

– C'est ça. répondit Shiho, laconiquement.

– Et on a combien de temps ?

– Trois semaines. J'ai déjà préparé les virus, et j'ai commencé à poser le protocole d'extraction des gènes. Voilà où j'en suis. Vous pouvez disposer. À demain.

La dizaine de chercheurs restant dans la salle se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte. Shiho allait s'apprêter à sortir lorsqu'un homme s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

– Alors comme ça on a besoin d'aide, ma demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastiquement.

– Je croyais vous avoir fais comprendre de fermer votre gueule, la dernière fois !

Il vit Gin arriver derrière Shiho, et décida, bien contre son gré, après avoir défié du regard la jeune femme, de partir.

– Cet homme ne me plaît pas de trop, Sherry... Marmonna Gin.

– La Porsche m'attend ? Lui répondit-elle, sans prêter plus d'attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Gin eu un sourire.

– Elle est en maintenance.

– Comment on rentre alors ?

– On ne rentre pas. Quelqu'un veut te voir.

Shiho poussa les portes coupes feu, et entra dans son laboratoire, accompagnée de Gin.

– Good evening, Sherry, lui lança une femme blanche aux cheveux blonds.

– Sharon Vineyard ?

– Pour toi ce sera Vermouth.

– Je vous laisse toutes les deux, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Gin s'en retourna et disparut dans le battement de la porte, laissant Vermouth et Shiho seules.

La jeune scientifique enfila sa blouse, que vermouth avait remise sur la table.

– Mon dossier, est là. Lis-le.

– C'est vous, c'est ça ? La personne qui a pris le médicament mais qui n'est pas sur la liste... Prononça-t-elle en se saisissant du dossier.

– Oui, j'ai pris du Silver Bullet, il y a vingt ans.

– Pourquoi ?

Vermouth secoua sa tête, en expirant, profondément, puis eu un sourire.

– Une seconde version du Silver Bullet venait d'être mise au point. Moi seule l'ai eu, puis les scientifiques responsables du projet sont partis.

– Ils sont morts. Abrégea fermement Shiho. Et cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi on testerait ça sur des humains.

– Baisse d'un ton ! Aucun ange ne m'a jamais souri. Même pas une fois ! Alors j'ai décidé d'aller leur demander des comptes. Tes parents étaient réputés pour fabriquer toutes sortes de poisons indétectables. J'ai discrètement prit leur dernière création. 'Balle d'argent'. Avec un nom pareil, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peu de chances que je rate mon coup. Au début, vu que rien ne c'est produit j'ai pensé que c'était juste du sucre... C'est seulement au bout de quelques années que j'ai réalisé ce que c'était. Si je devais te donner un conseil : n'essaye jamais de te tuer avec ce genre de merde.

– J'en prend note. S'exaspéra la jeune scientifique. Des problèmes sont apparus récemment, c'est ça ?

– Pourquoi je serais là à ton avis ? Il paraît que mes cellules se répliquent trop rapidement. Cela pourrait soit engendrer un cancer généralisé, soit je pourrait carrément retourner à ma taille d'enfant, en commençant progressivement à rajeunir.

– Vous avez déjà passé des tests ?

– Non. Tu es la seule suffisamment qualifiée pour étudier mon cas. Et ça ne me réjouis pas.

– Ah bon ?

– Les gens dans ton genre finissent par se prendre pour Dieu en croyant pouvoir ressusciter les morts contre le cours du temps. Tu es la femme la plus dangereuse de cette planète. Tu n'a pas idée du projet auquel on veut te faire aboutir.

– Si vous le dites... Expira Shiho. Je vais vous faire passer une batterie de tests pour voir où vous en êtes.

Shiho se saisi d'un petit marteau, puis donna un coup dans chaque genou, coude, et talon.

– Vos réflexes myotatiques sont bons. Vous voyez cette lampe de poche ? Je veux que vous la suiviez des yeux, sans bouger la tête.

– Très bien.

– C'est pour tester votre champ de vision. Ça m'a l'air bon. Enlevez le haut.

Vermouth s'exécuta. Shiho fouilla un sac dans un coin du labo pour récupérer un stéthoscope. Elle plaqua la membrane froide sur le dos de sa patiente, qui frissona.

– Sherry, je veux que tu me fasse une promesse. Arrête tes recherches sur ce médicament. Pour le bien de tous. Fais le avant que la situation ne devienne irréversible.

– Je ne peux pas. Je suis prisonnière. Si j'arrête, jamais je n'aurais ma liberté.

Vermouth ria.

– Tu ne l'aura jamais de toutes façon.

– Ne riez pas ! Je ne peux pas écouter sinon. Inspirez maintenant. Expirez. Très bien, rhabillez vous.

Shiho plongea la main dans le sac pour cette fois en ressortir une ceinture de bras et un kit de prise de sang.

– Je vais vous faire une prise de sang, comme ça on saura si on part sur un cancer ou un rajeunissement. Vous préférerez quoi ?

Vermouth ne répondit pas.

Shiho s'apprêta à lui serrer le bras avec la ceinture lorsque Vermouth lui prit la gorge, se releva, et plaqua la jeune scientifique contre un mur.

Elle resserra son étreinte.

– Tu arrêtes tes recherches ou je te butes. Tu préfère quoi, petite garce ?

Elle la relâcha puis retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Pour la première fois, Shiho senti l'odeur. L'odeur de la mort. L'odeur des Hommes En Noirs.

Vermouth se planta elle même l'aiguille du tube dans le bras, attendit qu'il se remplisse, puis le posa sur la table.

Shiho était restée collée contre la cloison, reprenant son souffle, comprenant à cet instant qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue.

L'actrice quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus. Derrière elle, les portes du laboratoire se refermèrent.


	6. SABOTAGE

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées , et il ne restait que quelques jours avant que l'échéance ne soit dépassée. Heureusement pour la jeune scientifique, il y a cinq jours, la phase finale de la synthèse du Silver Bullet avait débutée. Les gènes responsables du rajeunissement chez la méduse étudiée par Atsushi Miyano avait été fabriqué, et les virus réceptacles de ces gènes avaient été développés. Il ne restaient plus qu'à assembler les deux.

Sept-heures trente à sa montre. Shiho se frotte les yeux en entrant dans son laboratoire. Les néons au plafond clignotent avant de finir par s'allumer complètement. Elle attrape sa blouse, restée sur la patère, contre le mur, à gauche, et l'enfile.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Elle allait tenter de parachever la fabrication du Silver Bullet, une nouvelle fois depuis vingt ans, quand le laboratoire de ses parents avait explosé, ne laissant plus que des cendres se rependre et s'envoler avec le secret de la fabrication du produit miracle.

Son portable sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche, et voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, préfèra ne pas décrocher, non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle préférait rester concentrée à sa tâche, et à coup sûr elle n'aurait pas pu se retenir de se confier à Akemi, avec toutes les conséquences que cela engendrerait.

Elle glissa le doigt sur l'écran, et l'appareil su tut. Libérée de cette difficulté, elle lança la machine à café, et laissa l'eau chauffer en se dirigeant vers l'armoire à étuve. Elle sortit un échantillon de son tiroir en inox, le posa sur la paillasse de manipulation, puis retourna à la machine.

La jeune scientifique porta à ses lèvres le liquide noir et presque brûlant, comme elle l'aime. Devait-elle aller jusqu'au bout ? Devait-elle écouter le contre-ordre de cette femme ? Qui est le plus dangereux ? L'organisation ou elle ? Qui craindre ?

La café ne fait que descendre de niveau dans la tasse, mais n'apporte pas la solution. Mieux vaut concevoir le produit et au pire mentir et dire qu'il n'existe pas, à posteriori, si besoin, plutôt que de ne rien faire, et laisser l'Organisation régler son compte à elle et sa sœur, pensa-t-elle.

Avalant un gorgée supplémentaire, Shiho sentit que quelque-chose la dérangeait. Elle se retourna vers l'étuve. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le petit écran LCD à côté de la poignée. Il affichait 50C. À cette température, aucun des virus fabriqués n'avait pu survivre.

Shiho recula d'un pas, abasourdie. Elle revérifia encore et encore, mais la réalité était devant ses yeux. Tout était mort. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de tout refaire.

Qui avait pu faire ça ? Vermouth ? Le chercheur qu'elle avait contrarié ? Sûrement un des deux.

« Tu sera punie ». Les mots de Gin résonnèrent dans son esprit. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos.

Elle pouvait garder cela secret, mais tout lui retomberait dessus. Elle pourrait en parler à sa sœur, mais elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide. La jeune scientifique décida de prendre son portable, et de composer le numéro de Gin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherry ?

– J'ai eu un problème.

– Débrouille toi.

– Un grave. Quelqu'un à... saboté la production.

 _Trois jours plus tard._

Elle n'avait pas pu finir à temps, malgré sa tentative désespérée, de refaire ce qui avait été détruit, en seulement quelques jours. Shiho était restée jour et nuit dans le laboratoire, pour y travailler.

Tout ses collègues étaient désormais partis. Elle était seule.

Les portes coupe feu s'ouvrirent. Gin entra dans le laboratoire.

– Je viens te chercher Sherry, lança-t-il froidement dans la pénombre.

– Et tu m'a trouvée, mais tu repartira sans moi, lui répondit-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour sortir de l'ombre.

– Tu as échouée. Le Boss ne tolère pas l'échec. Tu dois être punie. Rétorqua l'homme en noir surpris du ton soudainement défiant de la jeune scientifique. Un animal blessé est toujours plus agressif pensa-t-il.

– Faites ça, et il n'aura rien du tout.

– Tu es prête à abandonner ta sœur alors ?

Shiho se tut. La menace avait fais son effet. Le problème était binaire. Si elle devait prendre une décision , c'était maintenant. Gin passa derrière elle, puis lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

– Non.

La jeune femme propulsa son coude dans le ventre de l'homme en noir de toutes ses forces. Gin se plia en deux. Shiho se retourna vers lui, et en profita pour lui prendre son Beretta, et le tenir en joue.

Il fulminait de rage. Mais il était désarmé.

Shiho enleva le cran de sécurité. Le craquement du métal retentit dans toute la pièce.

Gin plongea son regard dans celui de Shiho, l'espace d'un silence, et soudainement, son visage se détendis. Il était échec. Et il l'acceptait.

L'homme en noir tira une chaise vers lui et s'assit dessus.

– Tu vas attraper une crampe si tu me tient en joue comme ça.

Aucune réponse. Le visage fermé de Shiho laissait parfaitement voir qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'en donner une.

– Je me suis fais avoir si simplement... Qui se méfierait d'une laborantine de vingt-deux ans ?

– Tu vas nous aider moi et ma sœur à nous échapper. Abrogea la jeune femme.

– Tue moi. Ça ira plus vite. Vas y !

Silence.

– Sherry, je te propose autre chose. Tu fais le médicament, je t'évite la punition qui t'es réservée, et ta sœur retrouvera sa liberté.

– Ça reste une promesse. Rien ne dit que tu vas la tenir.

– Tu as gagné mon respect, mais je serais toujours loyal au Boss.

Shiho remit la sécurité sur son arme.

– Pourquoi rester loyal à ce psychopathe ?

Gin lui lança un bref regard, puis regarda devant lui, semblant chercher ses mots.

– C'est une très vielle histoire. Cet homme m'a tendu la main quand j'en avait besoin. Je lui dois tout. Il a ma reconnaissance éternelle. Peu importe qui il soit. C'est lui et lui seul qui à vu le potentiel que j'avais en moi, il y a des années de cela. Et on ne mord pas la main qui nourri.

Il avait dit cela avec une voix très calme, en regardant au loin devant lui on ne sait quoi, les yeux perdu dans les souvenirs.

Shiho lui tendis son arme par le canon,

les yeux dans les yeux.

Elle debout, lui assit.

Chacun une main tenant le Beretta l'espace d'un seul instant.

– J'accepte le marché.

 **Prochain chapitre en octobre. Merci à Blackstorm, Nesple, le Dr Mad and Co pour leurs reviews.**


	7. PORSCHE

À l'égard de la jeune scientifique, le regard de l'homme en noir avait peu à peu changé, au cours des semaines qui suivirent. Il ne la voyait plus comme la jeune scientifique vulnérable, mais comme une personne mystérieuse, et sarcastique. Elle ne le voyait plus comme une machine froide et invulnérable, mais comme un homme brisé arborant une façade monotone et froide pour gagner par dissuasion. Elle avait réussi à le désarmer, dans toutes les acceptions du terme.

Gin avait parlé au Boss, en espérant le raisonner, pragmatiquement. Il lui avait fait part de la tentative de sabotage, en lui expliquant qu'il pensait que Vermouth en était à l'origine, probablement. Ano Kata avait alors interdit l'accès au centre de recherches à Vermouth. Le risque d'un nouveau sabotage semblait s'éloigner. Il accepta d'épargner Shiho, mais sous condition que les résultats devraient arriver plus rapidement.

###

Les lumières s'éteignirent, puis les portent coupe-feu claquèrent.

– Tu en a mis du temps... S'exaspéra Gin qui attendait dans le couloir, en allumant une cigarette.

– Une saloperie ne voulait pas fonctionner, j'ai du démonter la machine, ça m'a fait perdre du temps, mais j'ai pu faire ce que je voulais au final.

Elle marchait les bras croisés, en le suivant.

– J'y suis presque. Le Silver Bullet tel qu'il avait existé il y a vingt-ans, va bientôt réapparaître.

– Combien de temps ? Deux semaines ?

– Non. Demain.

Il se retourna pour la regarder, et vérifier qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui. Mais son visage était très sérieux, toujours la tête un peu baissée, avec l'ombre de sa frange qui venait masquer ses yeux.

L'homme en noir était loin de se douter qu'elle lui avait menti. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille droite, tout en souriant, sans qu'il ne puisse la voir. Le Silver Bullet venait d'être terminé, et elle avait un échantillon sur elle. Shiho ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle en avait volé un. Une intuition qu'elle avait eu.

Ils arrivèrent en sortie de secteur Karasuma. La procédure impliquait que chaque personne qui y entrait et qui en sortait était minutieusement fouillée. Shiho ne s'en faisait pas, puis qu'elle avait caché l'échantillon dans le tube d'un stylo à plume, en métal chromé. Ils sortirent sans aucun problème.

###

La Porsche noire les attendait comme d'habitude.

– Vodka ? Il est où ? Demanda Shiho, intriguée.

– Pas là. T'as qu'as conduire.

Il marqua une pause.

– Tu sais au moins ?

– Oui, mais ça fais longtemps.

– Je n'aime pas conduire. Souffla l'homme en noir.

– J'avais remarqué, oui.

Les portières claquèrent.

Shiho démarra, et cala aussi-tôt en relâchant l'embrayage, arrachant un rictus à Gin.

– Plus doucement.

La voiture s'élança au deuxième essai.

– Gin, je me demandais, pourquoi Vermouth veux que j'arrête mes recherches si je suis la seule capable de la soigner ?

– La réponse est simple. Elle ne veut pas être soignée. Et elle ne souhaite pas non plus que le projet aboutisse.

– Donc elle est contre les intérêts du Groupe Karasuma? Pourquoi elle continue d'être là alors ?

– Comme toi, elle est prisonnière. Elle a plus à y gagner en restant là. Mais Vermouth est une femme dangereuse, qui n'hésitera pas à placer ses pions à son avantage si elle en a l'occasion... Passe la quatre, et double moi ce blaireau.

La voiture eu un vif regain de vitesse.

– Et toi Gin, pourquoi tu restes?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit. Le Groupe à acheté ma vie. Ils ont tout ce que je possède.

– Si je réussi à créer l'évolution du Silver Bullet, tu en prendra ?

– Peut-être. Ce serai une chance unique.

– Moi je trouves ça assez effrayant, à vrai dire.

– Ah oui ?

– Je suis obligée de faire ce que je fais, et je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de créer quelque chose de monstrueux. Peut être que la mort est la limite ultime que l'on ne devrait pas défier. Calypso avait proposé l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle à Ulysse. Mais il a refusé...

Je ferais ce que le Boss veut que je fasse. Mais il y aura un ajout, pour préserver la mort.

– Du moment que tu fais ce qu'il veut... Ce sera quoi cet ajout ?

– Tu verras, Gin. J'attends simplement ce jour avec impatience. Je veux pouvoir me tirer au plus vite. Ne plus sentir l'oppression de l'Organisation. Ne plus sentir la présence des ses membres rôder autour de moi.

– Ce jour là on perdra une assez bonne scientifique, certes...

– La meilleur.

###

L'organisation avait mis à la disposition de Shiho un appartement confortable, et assez spacieux, chose assez rare à Tokyo. Ce n'était pas non plus très grand, mais plus qu'il n'en fallait pour une personne seule.

La jeune femme se déchaussa, puis passa ses savates. Elle posa son blouson sur le porte manteaux puis alluma la lumière.

Shiho se rappela du stylo plume dans son sac. Elle le sortit et l'observa. La lumière se reflétait en traits sur la rondeur du chrome. Le logo du Groupe Karasuma était gravé dans le métal.

– Un jour peut-être...

Elle le déposa dans son pot à crayons, puis l'oublia.

###

La porte sonna.

– Entre, Akemi.

– Salut, sœurette. J'ai amené le dessert !

– Installe toi, j'arrive.

###

– Attends, faut que je te montres un truc. À mince !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je voulait te montrer des photos de mon voyage, mais j'ai oublié ma clé USB (1) chez moi, quelle idiote !

– T'as qu'a me la transmettre demain par le service de livraison de l'Organisation.

– Je voulais trop les voire avec toi !

– Tans pis... Parlons d'autre chose.

– Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle. Allume la télé et monte le son.

Shiho connaissait la technique. Sa sœur et elle se doutaient que les appartements de l'Organisation sont sur écoute, pour la plupart. Pour parler des sujets sensibles, mieux vaut se cacher.

La jeune scientifique croisa les bras et releva le menton.

– Vas-y je t'écoute.

– Je crois qu'on va bientôt avoir une ouverture.

– Pour ?

– Pour s'enfuir.

* * *

(1) Dans l'animé Akemi transmet une disquette. Pour rester raccord, ici, c'est une clé USB.


	8. SYNDROME

Le pas léger. C'est presque si on l'entendait remonter le couloir vide et sombre vers son laboratoire. Le sien. Quelque-chose s'était brisé, et elle s'en rendit compte quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne ressentait ni amertume ni peur, ni joie ni tristesse.

Son ombre se projetait sur le mur, bloquant la légère lumière bleutée et orangée de la ville qui filtrait de bon matin à travers la rangée de fenêtre sur le côté opposé.

###

L'équipe de huit scientifiques était réunie autour de la souris de laboratoire, dans sa cage en verre. Shiho prit la parole.

– Regardez, cette souris développe des tumeurs cancéreuses malignes car nous lui avons injecté le Silver Bullet. L'un de vos collègues à beaucoup travaillé sur ce problème. Je vous en prie, la parole est à vous...

– Et bien, il se trouve que l'utilisation d'une apotoxine permet de réduire l'effet cancérigène du produit.

Un autre chercheur intrigué lui rétorque alors :

– Mais c'est hautement toxique ! C'est un poison !

– Certes, mais on peut le modifier pour réduire sa toxicité. Ça va être notre but maintenant.

– C'est un nouveau projet Mlle Miyano ? Demanda naïvement un chercheur.

– Oui, et le Boss a choisi son nom. Ce sera APTX4869.

– Je comprend pourquoi APTX mais je ne comprend pas ce que signifie 4869.

– _Sherlock_... Le Boss doit être fan... soupira la jeune scientifique. Le mot de passe pour se connecter au dossier via le réseau informatique est _Sherrinford_. Je ne le répéterai pas. Souvenez vous en. Au travail.

###

La jeune chercheuse prit du papier et un stylo, puis alla s'asseoir dans un coin du laboratoire. Elle commença par dessiner une molécule, puis indiqua consciencieusement tous ces groupements chimiques caractéristiques. Elle en dessina une autre en bas de la page, puis s'attela à trouver toutes les étapes intermédiaires entre les deux molécules, toutes les réactions de transformation possibles menant de la première à la dernière. Elle se prit la tête plusieurs fois, mais finit par tout comprendre , et rédigea au propre une note indiquant les étapes de la synthèse de ce composé. Elle arracha la page , se leva et tendis la feuille à un chercheur.

– C'est votre prochain travail. Je veux cette molécule au plus vite. Tout est indiqué.

###

Une journée de labeur s'était écoulée, et la jeune femme avait fait le trajet du matin dans le sens inverse, comme chaque jour. La porte claqua. Elle était « chez, elle ». La jeune femme s'allongea sur son canapé quelques instants, espérant récupérer, voir même sombrer dans le sommeil, mais un poids se fit ressentir sur sa poitrine, l'oppressant, et une odeur de tabac lui revint en tête.

Une odeur de tabac particulière. Quasiment chaque membre de l'Organisation fumais une marque différente, et elle savait à qui appartenais cette odeur.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« C'est ouvert », lança-t-elle.

Gin entra et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face le canapé. Le silence régna un temps.

– Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

– Je crois qu'on a besoin de... Parler.

Shiho fronça les sourcils, elle avait beau chercher, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison de sa venue, ne semblant pas vouloir parler avec elle de la logistique habituelle.

L'homme en noir sembla chercher ses mots, en sortant un paquet de sa poche. Néanmoins, il semblait très calme, bien que les traits de son visage n'exprimaient plus la même froideur habituelle.

Il sortit une cigarette du paquet et la tendit à Shiho.

– On achète la même marque, tiens.

– Merci. Je ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi connaissait la marque de mes clopes... rétorqua la jeune femme en soufflant la fumée.

– Je suis observateur. Le diable se cache dans les détails.

– Puisque tu es là, j'aimerais avoir la réponse à une de mes questions.

– J'écoute.

– Qui se trouve à la tête de l'Organisation ?

– Le Boss, je suppose...

– Je doutes qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne.

– Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?

– Et bien, plus je progresse dans mes travaux, plus j'ai la sensation d'accomplir l'impossible : repousser les limites de l'existence et offrir l'éternité. Et je fais ça au compte de l'Organisation. Mais qui voudrait d'une immortalité à lui tout seul ?

– Personne.

– Moi je crois que deux personnes veulent traverser les ages ensembles. Il n'y a pas un Boss, mais deux.

– Tu crois ça ?

– C'est ce que je penses. Et je pense aussi que je suis la seule à parler ce soir. Je suis pas ta psychanalyste. Vermouth ne te cours pas après ce soir ? Lâcha Shiho après un blanc non pas sans hésitation.

– Non, je n'aime pas cette femme.

Silence.

– Moi non plus. Ça nous fait un point en commun. Ironisa la jeune femme.

###

Ils terminèrent leur cigarette en continuant d'échanger leurs points de vue, de manière plus ou moins interrompue par les blancs dans les phrases, et c'est en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier en même temps que lui qu'elle mit le doigt sur ce qui avait changé en elle. C'était une force attractrice surgie des abîmes. Un mécanisme de défense psychologique. Un syndrome.

Elle sourit. Elle comprenait ce qui lui arrivait, et l'issue l'amusait ironiquement. Elle qui pensait être devenue transparente, elle était devenue opaque, comme les autres. L'odeur avait imprégnée, pénétrée sa chair. Elle aussi s'était construit un écran de fumée, séparant Shiho de Sherry, deux faces siamoises d'une même personne.

Elle ressentait une force attractrice. Shiho n'en voulait pas. Sherry en voulait.

Et en présence de Gin,

c'était Sherry qui commandait...

* * *

 _ **Prochain chapitre fin Décembre.**_


	9. PHOTOS

_Quelques jours auparavant :_

La jeune scientifique croisa les bras et releva le menton.

– Vas-y je t'écoute.

– Je crois qu'on va bientôt avoir une ouverture.

– Pour ?

– Pour s'enfuir.

Akemi soutint le regard de sa sœur quelques instants.

– Comment ? lui rétorqua Shiho

– Dans un mois, je devrais faire un braquage. On pourrait partir avec l'argent.

– Tu ne sera pas seule. Ils ne te laisseront jamais partir.

– Je me charges de ça... T'inquiète pas. On va bien les avoir. Il faudra juste que tu m'exfiltres. On aura très peu de temps, et il faudra qu'on parte loin, très rapidement. Tu te souviens du gars dont je t'ai parlé ?

– Oui, ton copain ? Dai Moroboshi ?

– Il peu nous protéger. Il peu nous fournir de nouvelles identités.

– Quoi, il est du FBI ?

– Oui. Il peux nous faire intégrer le programme de protection des témoins.

Shiho songea un instant à la proposition de sa sœur. Elle pesait les risques et les avantages, en imaginant sa vie hors de l'organisation. Mais saurait-elle simplement comment avoir une vie normale ?

– C'est d'accord. Si tu te sens prête, alors il faut le faire. Assures toi qu'on puisse être protégées.

Ce dont Shiho ne se doutait pas, c'était que son appartement était sur écoute. Étant la pierre angulaire des recherches de l'Organisation, le Boss avait demandé à une entreprise tierce de placer des micros, sans prévenir personne d'autre.

###

 _Présent._

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers, salua la vielle dame qui relevait son courrier tous les matins puis poussa la porte de l'immeuble pour en sortir.

Gin était partit dans la nuit, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, se réveillant seule , comme d'habitude.

La seule différence ce jour-là fût que la Porsche noire ne l'attendait pas. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, excepté deux hommes qui surgirent derrière elle, lui mettant une main sur la bouche, et l'attrapant sous les bras pour la forcer à monter dans un véhicule sombre surgissant subitement du coin de la rue.

Une phrase que Shiho avait prononcée avait intrigué le Boss, au plus au point. Elle avait concédé à Gin vouloir "préserver la mort" grâce à un ajout dans l'APTX4869.

Une phrase, qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd...

Elle était attachée à une chaise, dans un lieu inconnu.

Une personne entra. Masquée.

– Pourquoi je suis là ? lança-t-elle sur un ton agressif, pour tenter le bluff, ayant peur que son plan d'évasion avec sa sœur n'ai été découvert.

En réponse la personne s'approcha d'elle, et la gifla si fort qu'elle et sa chaise tombèrent sur le côté.

– On n'aime pas les saboteurs ici ! Lui cria-t-il.

– Je suis pas une saboteuse !

Évidement le Boss ne pouvait pas laisser comprendre à Shiho qu'elle était sur écoute. Il avait donc donné instruction de faire croire à la jeune femme que ses collègues avaient découvert le pot aux roses.

– Il remit vigoureusement sa chaise à l'endroit.

– Accouches si tu veux pas que ta sœur en pâtisse.

Shiho sentit qu'elle était bloquée, et qu'il valait mieux expliquer ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle savait que le Boss avait besoin d'elle. Sa seule faiblesse c'était sa sœur.

– Je voulais faire en sorte que la version finale de l'APTX ai une probabilité de fonctionner de cinquante pour-cent. Qu'il fonctionne comme il doit dans le premier cas, ou qu'il tue dans le second.

L'homme lui approcha un téléphone près de son oreille. Une voix synthétique retentit dans l'appareil.

"Vos parent seraient peu fier de vous, Cherry. Surtout votre père. Ne jouer pas au plus malin avec moi. Retenez bien ceci : c'était mon premier avertissement. C'est également le dernier."

La communication s'interrompit.

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« premier, dernier »

« premier, dernier »

« premier, dernier »

Peut-être était-ce le signe qu'il fallait tout arrêter. Peut-être était-ce le signe qu'il fallait justement s'enfuir au plus vite.

Elle ne savait pas. Vraiment pas. Vraiment plus.

###

Ils l'avait ramenée au laboratoire, en lui disant de rapidement se mettre au travail. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Sur son bureau, une épaisse enveloppe blanche avait été déposée.

La jeune femme la déballa, et y trouva la clé USB contenant les photos des vacances d'Akemi. Elle les fit défiler sur l'écran de son ordinateur, machinalement, avec une pointe de jalousie envers sa sœur.

C'était à la fois apaisant de voir à quoi ressemble un vie normale, mais aussi tôt une angoisse la saisissait, lui rappelant qu'elle devrait ce battre pour se libérer du poids de l'Organisation.

Aucun appareil de stockage ne pouvait sortir du bâtiment, à cause des fouilles ou du portail magnétique détruisant tout support électronique.

Shiho le savait, et elle avait toujours respecté cette règle. Mais après l'échantillon de Silver Bullet, il était temps de faire sortir le dossier de recherches. Sortir des pilules du laboratoire aurait moins d'intérêt.

Les fichiers photos renferment les informations de chaque pixel, en trois nombre. Un pour le bleu, un autre pour le vert, et le dernier pour le rouge. Mais en plus de cela, il existe les métas-data. Des données parallèles, indiquant quel appareil à pris la photo, où et quand, et si elle à été retouchée. Mais avec un peu de maîtrise, on peut modifier ces données, et les remplacer par n'importe quoi d'autre.

Shiho gava ces photo de données sur l'APTX, jusqu'à ce que la clé n'en puisse plus, puis la rangeât dans sa poche.

###

Un scientifique l'interpella. Elle le regarda avec un air mauvais. Elle espérait découvrir qui était le traître qui avait indiqué au Boss ses intentions, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre comment il s'en était rendu compte. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était sur écoute.

– On a fini la synthèse de l'APTX mark 3.

– Est-ce que j'en ai quelque-chose à faire ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton hautain.

– Et bien, c'est un poison redoutable, indétectable, mais une des souris à survécu. C'est la première depuis le Silver Bullet.

– Très bien. Demain on fait une fournée de cinquante.

– Au-Autant ?

– Oui, on commence les tests humains. Il semblerait que le Boss s'impatiente. Il faut voir comment les humains réagissent. Lui asséna-t-elle.

– Vous avez connaissance des chiffres de la dernière expérience ?

– Non pourquoi ?

– On avait cents souris au départ... Il... Il va y avoir beaucoup de morts...

– Ça vous gêne ?

– Eh bien... C'est à dire que...

– Moi non.

###

Avant de sortir, la jeune femme se dirigeât vers le poste de contrôle.

– Bonsoir, j'aimerais ramener cette clé USB chez moi, il y a les photos de vacances de ma sœur dessus.

– Bonsoir mademoiselle, veuillez me donner votre clé je vous prie. Merci.

L'homme passa en revue chaque photo, consciencieusement. Il fit un sourire à Shiho.

– Vous avez une jolie sœur ! Venez là récupérer là bas lorsque vous aurez passé les portiques.

Shiho lui renvoya un sourire crispé.

– Merci, bonne soirée monsieur.

Les portiques ne sonnèrent pas quand elle passa. Immédiatement, la jeune femme se dirigeât vers le poste d'accueil pour récupérer sa clé.

Elle la glissa de nouveau dans sa poche, puis d'un pas léger, avec un sourire esquissé sur le visage, elle passa le tourniquet de sortie, puis se dirigeât vers la Porsche noire qui l'attendait.

– _Si si. On va jouer au plus malin._

* * *

 **Bonne année 2019 à tous ! Ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard, mais il est bien là. La fin approche. Peut-être le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après.**


	10. KUDO

La nuit était tombée. Les lampadaires alignés le long du trottoir projetaient une lumière ocre sur le chemin des passants, et les feux de circulations habillaient la route au loin comme un sapin de noël. Les employés sortaient du bâtiment, soit en voiture, remontant du parking sombre, soit en passant à pied par la porte rotative.

Les feux de la voiture noire de collection s'allumèrent quand sa chevelure auburn se reflétât dans la glace du tourniquet.

– Bonsoir, Sherry.

– Bonsoir Gin. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui conduit ?

– Vodka a merdé aujourd'hui. J'ai rattrapé le coup, mais ça craint. Énonça-t-il, froidement. Il est en-train de réparer ce qu'il a fait.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

– Normalement, je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Mais cela te concerne en premier plan. La semaine dernière nous avons reçu la nouvelle drogue indétectable crée par tes soins. J'ai du m'en servir pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

Le cœur de la jeune scientifique rata une pulsation. Jusqu'à présent ses recherches n'avaient pas eu d'effets sur le monde extérieur, et elle s'était prise à croire que l'APTX ne serait qu'un poison parmi les poisons.

Mais elle avait ressenti la même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait tué l'homme dans le laboratoire. Une part de culpabilité, et une part de plaisir. La différence, là, c'est qu'elle ne savait rien de la victime de cette gélule rouge et blanche.

Même si elle avait peur de ce sentiment au fond d'elle, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, et un peu plus chaque jour, Sherry tuait Shiho.

Gin était-il comme elle au début ? Se demanda la jeune scientifique. A-t-il été happé par l'Organisation ? Peut-être.

– Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de tester ce poison sur des sujets dehors ? Demanda Gin.

– On a pas mieux.

– Et quels sont les chances que la drogue fonctionne comme prévue ?

– Moins de un pour-cent. Répondit-elle, doucement. De toutes façons si elle fonctionne, tu n'a qu'as achever la personne non ?

Les yeux de Gin s'ombragèrent.

– Je n'ai pas pu. Ça grouillait de flics.

– Donc tu ne sait pas si elle a fonctionné ?

– Non. Mais un pour-cent... Normalement, c'est bon.

Il y eu un blanc. Puis Sherry se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– C'est qui ?

– Un gosse qui joue au détective. Shinichi Kudo.

– Je l'ai déjà vu dans les journaux. Mieux vaut pour toi qu'il soit mort.

Le téléphone de Gin sonna.

– Décroches, Sherry.

– Allô ?

– Gin ?

– C'est Sherry. Va-y, je suis avec lui.

– Dis-lui que le gosse n'est plus là.

– Très bien, je vais lui dire.

Puis l'homme en noir raccrocha.

– Alors ?

– Il n'est plus où tu l'a laissé.

– Peut-être qu'il a eu le temps de ramper... Marmona-t-il.

###

Sherry vint s'asseoir sur le sofa avec un café dans les mains.

– Tu en bois donc toute la journée...

– Hum...

Elle bu une gorgée.

– Une fois que j'aurais terminé l'APTX et qu'il fonctionnera correctement, est-ce que je pourrais partir tu penses?

Gin fronça les sourcils et se figeât un instant.

– Je suppose que oui. Sauf si l'APTX n'est qu'une étape vers quelque-chose d'encore plus grand.

– Et c'est sûrement le cas, Gin. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas continuer avec ce rythme des années. Je suis la meilleur dans mon domaine, c'est ce qui me rend intouchable, et irremplaçable. Mais comme personne ne peut prendre ma place, je suis obligée de rester.

– Ne cherche pas à fuir, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

– Je ne cherches pas à fuir. Lui assura-t-elle.

– Tu sais qui on mettra sur ton dos ?

– Toi. Et tu me tuerais ?

– J'espère pas. Mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'on se rencontre.

– Si je fuis le Groupe Karasuma, ça ne veut pas dire que je te fuis toi.

– Je sais. Mais si tu t'enfuis et que tu tombes sur moi, il y a peu de chances que je sois seul. Pisco, Vodka, Vermouth, ou d'autres seront dans les parages. Et je ne pourrais rien faire.

– Je laisserai traîner un de mes cheveux, comme ça tu sauras que je serais dans le coin. Dit-elle en plaisantant.

– Ne fais pas ça.

Elle bu une autre gorgée.

– Tu crois qu'il sait, pour nous ?

– Je ne crois pas... Affirma-t-il. Ignorant que l'appartement était sous écoute par le Boss.

###

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard :_

Elle ouvrit le tiroir, et failli montrer son étonnement, mais au dernier moment, elle réprima ce sentiment. Il était vide. Les affaires d'écolier avaient disparues.

Elle en avait la certitude. Il avait survécu, et avait rajeunit. Peut-être L'APTX fonctionne-t-il mieux sur les humains que sur les rats.

– Rien n'a bougé dans la maison, vous avez vu quelque-chose ?

– Absolument pas, affirma la jeune scientifique en refermant le tiroir.

Elle savait que si elle déclarait Shinichi Kudo vivant, l'Organisation le traquerait et le tuerait, la privant de ce sujet d'étude. Et puis, si il avait survécu , après tout, il méritait qu'on lui fiche la paix, pensa-t-elle.

Elle prit le dossier, sur la planche en bois.

 _Shinichi Kudo : mort._

Puis elle signa.

###

Le soir venu, sa sœur la rejoignit, dans un restaurant de son quartier.

– Tant que j'y penses, voici tes photos de voyage. Elles sont sympa. Essaye de les garder.

– Merci. Comment-ça il faut que j'essaye de les garder ?

– Elle sont assez importantes, ça serait dommage de perdre ce qu'il y a dessus.

Akemi comprit le double langage de sa sœur.

– Tu as raison, mais avant, il faudra que je les montres à mon prof.

– Oui, bonne idée.

– Shiho, je suis désolée qu'on est à parler de ça, déjà qu'on se voit pas très souvent, mais le jour J approche. C'est dans une semaine. Est-ce que tu te sens prête ?

– Je sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment.

– Si ce n'est que ça. Et tes recherches, elles avancent ? J'ai entendu parler de tes prouesses...

– Elles avancent, en effet. Mais j'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça.

Akemi se leva pour aller payer. Shiho la regardait depuis la table. Depuis que son copain avait quitté l'organisation, elle avait perdue l'odeur de tabac.

Elle avait perdue l'Odeur. Elle ne faisait plus vraiment partie de l'Organisation. Son malaise s'accentua. Elle avait peur de s'enfuir. Et chaque jour, sa peur grandissait.

Akemi revint vers Shiho, et la prit dans ses bras.

– À dans une semaine. On se voit après le braquage, Shiho.

Éloignée, elle salua sa sœur de la main, accompagné d'un grand sourire,

puis elle disparut.


	11. BORDERLINE

Shiho regardait sa montre. Sa sœur aurait déjà du appeler. La jeune scientifique faisait les cents pas dans son laboratoire.

« Elle a du se louper, c'est pas possible ».

Soudain l'évidence la frappa.

« Ils vont sûrement venir me chercher ».

La jeune femme ôta d'un geste sa blouse , et prit ses affaires. Elle franchit les portes battantes, et remonta le couloir, heureuse de ne rencontrer personne. Dans sa tête, elle pensait déjà à la suite. Comment s'enfuir, comment se cacher, comment trouver de l'argent ? Toutes ses questions étaient sans réponses malgré l'imminence de la situation.

Soudain elle débarqua dans le hall et ralentit son pas qui se faisait pressant. La dame de l'accueil la salua comme à l'accoutumée, mais là, plus que d'habitude, Shiho n'y porta aucune importance.

Elle passa son badge, franchi le tourniquet et se retrouva devant les portes d'entrées vitrées de l'entreprise.

Deux voitures noires venaient de se garer devant le bâtiment, et une ribambelle d'hommes en noir se dirigeaient vers Sherry. Ils étaient tous devancés par Gin. Il fut le premier à franchir la porte d'entrée.

– Tu es en avance Sherry. Lui asséna t-il froidement.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Shiho ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait presque réussi à s'échapper. à Une minute près.

– Aide moi, s'il te plaît. Aide moi.

Deux hommes se placèrent derrière Shiho et la traînèrent dans un local du hall, à l'abri des regards.

Gin se plaça devant elle.

– Je t'ai déjà aidé. JE T'AI DÉJÀ AIDÉ ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? TU TE SAUVES ! TU ME TRAHIS ! Hurlait-il avec une rage inouïe.

Il fit une pause, puis ajouta. En la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Je hais les traîtres.

Il se retourna, puis à l'adresse des hommes qui l'accompagnaient, il lança :

– Attachez-là dans son labo, on va voir ce qu'on va faire d'elle.

La troupe s'extirpa ensuite de l'étroit local, ne laissant plus que deux colosses qui encadraient la jeune scientifique et Gin, qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

Shiho, qui sentait ses jambes se dérober, eu la force de poser une dernière question.

– Comment ils vont me punir ?

Gin s'arrêta net, et dans l'instant, il assena :

– Je t'ai déjà punie.

La jeune femme comprit immédiatement, et s'effondra.

Elle fut par la suite menottée dans son propre laboratoire, comme l'avait exigé Gin. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait rester là. Mais peu importe, pour elle la partie était terminée. Elle se rappela de la clé USB, contenant des données sur ses recherches. Envolée, car toutes les affaires d'Akemi seraient récupérées par l'Organisation. Elle se rappela aussi l'échantillon qu'elle avait ramené chez elle, et qui lui aussi finirait dans les mains de ceux qui la retiennent.

Elle tendit le bras pour attraper une capsule qui traînait sur la table. Elle put uniquement la toucher du bout des doigts, mais par quelques efforts, cette dernière accepta finalement de tomber près d'elle.

Sans se poser de questions, sans savoir quelle version elle avait dans la main, elle avala la pilule. Rien ne se passa avant quelques secondes quand une forme de chaleur lui envahit le corps. Un peu comme une fièvre, ces bouffées la firent transpirer abondamment. Une douleur vive commença à s'installer dans sa poitrine puis rayonna dans tout son corps, parcourant les bras puis les jambes.

Chaque battement de cœur était un coup de pied dans le dos, et son corps était comme brûlé vif. Mais de plus en plus, les symptômes avaient l'air de diminuer. Sa vue revint progressivement, et rapidement elle comprit que l'impossible était arrivé.

Sa main pouvait sortir de la menotte. Son seul moyen de sortir désormais était le vide ordure.

Avant de partir elle lança un regard dans le laboratoire. Tout ça ne pouvait pas continuer. De toutes manière, maintenant, elle n'avait plus de laboratoire, ni même d'échantillons. Alors à quoi bon prendre quelque-chose ?

En se hissant sur une chaise, elle put se saisir d'un briquet et mis le feu à un torchon qu'elle fourra dans une bouteille d'éthanol. En lançant le cocktail, elle se jeta dans le vide ordures, avec un peu d'appréhension, encore engourdie par les effets de la drogue qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle dévala la conduite, et retomba lourdement sur le sol, dans une flaque d'eau, la benne ayant été retirée.

Par chance elle n'avait rien de cassé. Dehors, sous la pluie nocturne de cette ruelle dans des vêtements trop grands, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de l'aider.

Alors, tandis que l'alarme dans le bâtiment s'était allumée et que les flammes léchaient déjà les fenêtres, elle se mit en route.

– Je me suis sauvée, Akemi.

* * *

 _ **Fin de l'histoire. J'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée. N'hésitez pas à écrire un commentaire. Sinon vous pouvez aller lire le début de ma nouvelle histoire tirée de la saga Alien. Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers pour leurs retours.**_


End file.
